i love you my lucifer
by noviuzumaki
Summary: Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya harus kaget karena keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan harus dikagetkan dengan penuturan Kaa-sannya tentang apa yang terjadi mampukah Naruto menjalankan kehidupannya ? .


Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Other  
Author : Noviuzumaki  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre :,Romance,Family,And mystery.  
Rated : M ( untuk mesum )  
Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, typo berserakan dimana-mana, dll

 **Hola bertemu lagi dengan author yang gak jelas ini di cerita author yang kedua semoga kalian para pembaca suka dengan cerita yang saya buat jadi silahkan membaca.**

 **Summary :** Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya harus kaget karena keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan harus dikagetkan dengan penuturan Kaa-sannya tentang apa yang terjadi mampukah Naruto menjalankan kehidupannya ? .

Chapter 1

*Naruto pov*  
Halo perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku anak dari Namikaze kushina. Aku memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang selalu aku gerai, aku juga memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing kulit ku berwarna tan bola mata berwarna biru dan yah aku memiliki tinggi yang dibawah teman-teman ku. Oh ya kalian tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, umurku pun sekarang tepat 18 tahun , aku sangat menyukai Hari ulang Tahun ku, karena disaat hari Ulang Tahun akan banyak yang memberiku hadiah, dan lagi kaa-san ku akan membuatkan ramen spesial dengan porsi banyak yang dibuat dengan cinta disetiap helaian mienya, uhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mengeluarkan air liurku. Oh ya aku lupa aku bersekolah di konoha high school kelas 11- b aku memiliki banyak teman tapi aku paling dekat dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari.

SKIP ~

Tepat saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah banyak yang memberiku ucapan selamat Ulang Tahu, dan tidak lupa dengan kado ditangan mereka.

Kalian pasti bingung mengapa mereka mau memberiku Kado, itu karena di saat ulang tahun mereka aku selalu memberi aku hadiah walaupun aku tidak memintanya.  
"'tanjoubi omedetou ne Naruto " ucap Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari sambil memelukku. Aku senang sekali dan aku tersenyum lau mengadahkan lenganku, mereka sudah tahu maksudku lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah yang sudah mereka persiapkan.

#Naruto pov end

Saat bel masuk berbunyi para siswa dan siswi langsung masuk kekelas masing-masing begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita.

' haaah, hari ini pelajaran Kakashi sensei pasti dia telat lagi ' batin naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit # _alias sejam,_ Kakashi sensei pun datang.

" ohayou anak-anakku yang paling ku sayangi " ucap Kakashi sambil membaca buku nista ya sedang dia pegang

' Kami bukan anak-anakmu Sensei no baka dan kami juga tidak menyayangimu tahu ' batin para murid dengan nistanya.

" ohayou sensei " jawab para murid dengan wajah malas.

" yare-yare gomen ne sensei telat tadi sensei menolong nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan, lalu saat sensei sedang berjalan didepan ada kucing hitam akhirnya sensei memutar jalan dan sensei tersesat dijalan ... "

" dijalan setan " ucapan Kakashi dipotong dengan jawab para murid dengan nistanya.

" yare-yare kalian tidak sopan memotong ucapan sensei tapi yasudahlah oh iya hari ini akan ada murid baru ia pindahan dari Amekagure kalian mau tahu siapa dia ? " ucap Kakashi memasang wajah misterius.

" kami tidak berminat sensei " ucap para murid malas

" oh benarkah, misalkan dia seorang wanita cantik atau ... "

" uuuoooooohhhhh " ucapan Kakashi lagi-lagi dipotong oleh raung para siswa dengan semangat berapi-rapi dan langsung merapihkan diri agar terlihat tampan.

" dia seorang pria yang sangat tampan " lanjut Kakashi yang tadi ucapannya dipotong. Kita lihat bagaimana kehisterisan para siswi.

" kyaaaa aku harus terlihat cantik agar dia mau menjadi kekasihku " teriak para siswi dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaan tokoh utama kita

' sial mereka berisik sekali ' batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Kakashipun langsung memanggil murid pindahan itu.

" Silahkan masuk dan langsung perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu " ucap kakashi

" hn Uchiha Sasuke salam kenal " ucap sasuke dengan wajah datar.

# _beberapa detik kemudian_

" kyaaaa dia tampan "

" kyaaa berapa nomer telephonemu "

" kyaaa... maukah kau jadi pacarku "

" maukah kau tidur dengan ku "

raung para siswi yang terpesona melihat ketampanan sasuke dan lupakan teriakan yang terakhir itu.

Naruto yang tadi sibuk menggambar gambar yang tidak jelas langsung kaget

' dasar perempuan gila merelakan diri untuk laki-laki ' jawab Naruto dengan memasang wajah horor. Naruto yang penasaran ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu pun langsung menoleh kedepan.

 _beberapa detik kemudia._

' oh astaga dia sangat t-tampan ' batin Naruto dengan khayalan yang mulai liar.  
" Sekarang kau boleh duduk, kamu duduk disebelah Naruto " ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke pov

Akupun langsung melihat kearah perempuan itu pandangan kami pun langsung bertemu entah kenapa wajahku langsung merona saat melihat matanya yang biru seperti langit benar- benar sangat menyejukkan.

jadi namanya Naruto ya hhhhmmm ' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

#Sasuke pov end

" to "

" ruto "

" Naruto " teriak Kakashi karena dari tadi panggilannya tidak didengarkan.

" eh Sensei memanggilku " jawab Naruto dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" angkat tanganmu Namikaze Naruto " teriak Kakashi yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

" e-eh i-iya sensei gomen " ucap Naruto dan langsung mengangkat tangannya.

" silahkan duduk Sasuke "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk,

dan langsung berjalan kebangkunya.

#Naruto pov

Bagaimana ini dia sedang berjalan menuju kemari apa yang harus aku lakukan aku gugup. Mungkin aku harua mulai dari perkenalan ya perkenal mungkin ide baik.  
" ohayou, perkenalkan nama aku Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas " Sapaku sambil tersenyum, tapi apa yang kudapat ia hanya menatapku tajam, NANI ? ! betapa dinginnya pria satu ini, Naruto kau tak boleh menyerah SEMANGAT !

 **Tbc**

 **makasih sudah membaca semoga kalian suka ya oh ya jangan lupa reviewnya jangan menjadi silent readers kan kasian authornya jadi gak semangat hhhuueeeee #plakalaybanget**

 **jadi review ya karena riview kalian semangat buat aku .**

 **ketemu lagi kita nanti di chapter depan jaaaaaaa.**


End file.
